Wide Awake
by taintedswiftt11
Summary: When Alex disappears, Mason can see her in his dreams. Now he must travel to his dreams to save her from a mysterious stranger who wants Alex to himself. A Malex story.
1. Asleep

WIDE AWAKE

A MALEX story

Synopsis

Alex Russo & Mason Greyback were the perfect couple until Alex lost the Wizard competition. Now that she's a mortal, Alex and Mason could no longer date as mortals and werewolves are forbidden to date, so they had no choice but to break up. Mason left Waverly Place, leaving Alex heart-broken. Then, one night after Mason left, Alex disappeared. The Wizard police looked everywhere for her, but never found her.

One year later, Mason returns to Waverly Place, having just learned Alex's disappearance. Every time Mason goes to sleep, he dreams of Alex. She talks to him in his dreams. But Alex is in danger. There's a strange, unknown man who wants her to himself. And now that she's a mortal, she can't do anything to save herself. Only Mason can save Alex now. But since everyone except Max believes she's dead, Mason and Max set off to save Alex. But will they ever find her? And will Mason still want Alex when she's hiding a dark secret?

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback

David Henrie as Justin Russo

Jake T. Austin as Max Russo

Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle

Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo

David DeLuise as Jerry Russo

Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman

& Nick Roux as Chase

First Kiss, First Touch. First Time You Ever Said It Back  
>When I Close My Eyes I Still Remember<br>Too Much, Too Fast, Too Good To Ever Make It Last  
>And When I Woke Up You Were Gone<p>

Now I Keep Dreaming Of Falling Back To Sleep  
>Coz I Know You Will Be Waiting There For Me<br>And Every Breath Keeps Me Praying For The Night  
>Coz I Know You're On The Other Side<br>But I'm Wide Awake  
>I'm Wide Awake<br>Since You Went Away  
>I'm Wide Awake<p>

Last Hope, Last Chance, Last Time I Ever Felt Alive  
>Was Before The Morning Pulled You Under<br>Tonight, Too Close, To Lose The Only Thing That I  
>Ever Believed Could Save Me Now<p>

Now I Keep Dreaming Of Falling Back To Sleep  
>Coz I Know You Will Be Waiting There For Me<br>And Every Breath Keeps Me Praying For The Night  
>Coz I Know You're On The Other Side<br>But I'm Wide Awake  
>(But I'm Wide Awake)<br>I'm Wide Awake  
>I'm Wide Awake<br>I Can't Escape  
>I'm Wide Awake<p>

Now I Keep Dreaming Of Falling Back To Sleep (Falling Back To Sleep)  
>Coz I Know You Will Be Waiting There For Me (Waiting There For Me)<br>And Every Breath Keeps Me Praying For The Night (Praying For The Night)  
>Coz I Know You're On The Other Side<br>But I'm Wide Awake  
>I'm Wide Awake<br>Since You Went Away  
>I'm Wide Awake<br>But I'm Wide Awake (And Every Breath Keeps Me Praying For The Night)  
>I'm Wide Awake<br>Since You Went Away (I Know You're On The Other Side)  
>I'm Wide Awake<br>I'm Wide Awake

Chapter 1 ~ Asleep

Mason: Alex?

Alex turned to face Mason. Her dark hair flowed in the breeze; she was wearing a long white dress and no shoes. She had never looked so beautiful.

Alex: What is it?

Mason: I've been thinking...for a long time...

Alex: What about?

Mason: I never thought werewolves could ever feel for humans. Especially gorgeous ones.

Alex blushed. They were both in a flowery meadow. The sky was white, but there were no clouds. All the flowers were colourless, but they were beautiful.

Alex: You still love me? Even though I lost the wizard competition?

Mason: You said it yourself; we couldn't be just friends. All I wanted was to be with you. I'll admit, I was gutted when we couldn't be together...but, we're here now,,,right?

Alex smiled. But before they could kiss...

Mason: What's the matter?

Alex: (clutching her stomach) Nothing...argh, I was hungry and ended up having one of Max's sandwiches.

Mason: I thought you hated his sandwiches.

Alex: I did...I mean, I do!

Mason: You _did?_

Alex: I _do!_

Mason: OK, OK, just saying...

Alex: Sorry. I'm all right now.

Mason: OK...

Alex: I just...I love you Mason.

Mason: (smiles) I love you too brown eyes.

Mason closed his eyes and kissed Alex. When he opened them, she disappeared. He was staring at the wall in his bedroom, lying on his bed. Dreaming again. Mason hadn't been able to stop thinking about Alex since she lost the wizard competition. Her older brother Justin had won and Alex and her younger brother Max both lost their powers. This meant Alex and Mason had to break up, because werewolves and mortals are forbidden to date. So Mason had to leave to go back home. He knew Alex was heart-broken.

The next day, Mason went down for some breakfast when he saw the newspaper on the floor. _Wizard Weekly_, it said. He opened it up to see a picture of Alex. He then read the headline;

**THE FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF THE DISAPPEARANCE OF FORMER WIZARD**

**It has now been a year since former wizard Alex Russo disappeared. Last year Alex, along with younger brother Max Russo, lost their wizard competition where older brother Justin Russo was crowned the family wizard of the Russos. The day after the wizard competition, Alex had gone and never came back.**

**WizTech headmaster Professor Crumbs had sent Wizard police to search for her but never found her, Justin, also a Monster Hunter, assisted in the search, but was unsuccessful. Her parents, Theresa and former wizard Jerry Russo were said to be 'completely devastated' by the disappearance of their only daughter. Although, Max Russo has a suggestion and clue of Alex's disappearance.**

"**While we were still wizards, Alex was dating a guy called Mason, who's a werewolf, isn't that awesome!" he told our sources. "But when Justin won, we lost our powers and...Well non-wizards and werewolves can't date so they had to break up. But I think Alex ran off to be with Mason. I think."**

**For the anniversary, the Russos will be hosting a ceremony, and will be placing some of Alex's things on sale for wizards to come and buy. Also attending is Alex's best friend Harper Finkle, whom Alex told of her wizardry powers while she was still a wizard.**


	2. Back To Waverly Place

**Wow, thanks for the reviews. I may be getting the hang of this! Anyway, here's Chapter 2**

Chapter 2 ~ Back To Waverly Place

It was a bright sunny day. Mason felt rather uncomfortable since this was the place where he lost Alex. And now this was the place where she went missing. But...why didn't Alex tell him in his dreams? Why didn't she say anything about her disappearance?

And what was even more confusing; if he could talk to Alex in his dreams, where is she then?

?: Mason?

Mason turned around to see Alex's younger brother Max.

Max: Oh my God! Mason, it's you!

Mason: Max. Long time no see. Where's Alex?

Max: Wow, where were you? Alex disappeared last year. No one's seen her since.

Mason: But...where did she disappear to?

Max: No one knows. Professor Crumbs sent wizard police all over the Wizard World, but they never found her.

Mason looked crestfallen.

Max: Wait – what happened to you? When Alex lost the wizard competition, you went away? Why?

Mason: Because...we can't date. Werewolves and mortals are forbidden to date. Remember?

Max: Man, rules suck.

Mason: (chuckles) Yeah, they do.

Same old Max.

Mason: I just found out that Alex disappeared this morning.

Max: Really? Hey, why don't I tell mom and dad you're here?

Mason: Um...I don't think that's a good idea Max...

Mason was now worried. How could he face Alex's parents after a year? What if they blamed him for Alex's disappearance? What if they believed Alex ran off with him?

Max: Aw, c'mon Mason! They haven't seen you for a while.

Mason: And I'd like to keep it that way!

?: Max, who're you talking to?

Max's older brother Justin appeared. He looked shocked to see Mason.

Max: Hey, Justin! Mason's back!

Justin said nothing.

Mason: Hello Justin. It's been a while.

Justin: ...Yeah, it has. Um, if you're here to see Alex...

Mason: I know she's been missing.

Justin: I...you do?

Mason: I just found out today. I still can't believe it.

Justin: I know. She disappeared right after the day you left. Why did you leave? Do you know how hard that was on her?

Mason: It was already hard. If I stayed, it would have been awful for both us.

Justin: How...oh, yeah. The dating rule.

Mason: I thought if I left, that Alex could get through it. But I was clearly wrong.

Justin: Yeah. Professor Crumbs said he wouldn't stop looking until they found her. We all thought she ran away because you weren't around. Now...

Max: No! She can't be dead Justin!

Mason froze? _Dead?_

Justin: What other explanation is there Max? She's been gone for a year! Normally if she ran away, she wouldn't be gone this long!

Max: She's alive, I know it! She tells me in my dreams!

Mason: (shocked) Wh-what did you say?

Max: It sounds dumb, but I see Alex in my dreams! She's alive, but I don't know where she is.

Mason: M...me too!

Max: You don't know where she is either?

Mason: No. I see her in my dreams too.

Max: You do?

Justin: What are you two talking about?

They ignored him.

Mason: She talks to me in my dreams. But she never told me she disappeared.

Max: She didn't?

Justin: Since I have no idea what you two are talking about, I'm gonna go.

Justin leaves.

Max: I know she's not dead, because I wouldn't be able to talk to her if she was.

Mason: Me neither. Something must be happening that can let us talk to her.

Max: What do you think it is?

Mason: I don't know...

One think later...

Max: Why don't we ask dad? He might know!

Mason: Um...OK, if you're sure...

Mason wasn't looking forward, but if it meant finding a way to what was going on, it was a risk he was willing to take.


End file.
